Journey to Wolf Mountain
by ShadowBrook17
Summary: Balto returns on another adventure. But this time, he has some new friends. Can they make the journey to Wolf Mountain and save the lost Mountainer? Find out now! Note: I do not own, Balto. But I sure wish I did!
1. Beginning my Journey!

**Ok, as most of you know. My main stories are on, Kung Fu Panda! Well, I thought I'd try something new! So yeah. This story is going to be about, Balto! If you've never seen the movies. I suggest you watch them. They're AMAZING! And also, for those of you who read my Kung Fu Panda stories. I **_**DO NOT **_**OWN THIS ANIU! So yeah. I'm going to shut up and let you get to reading now!**

_Chapter one: Beginning my Journey!  
__(Unknowns POV)_

Hello everyone. I do not believe you know me. But we'll get to that later! Right now, I believe we have some history to cover. You know of the great, Balto. Right? You know of his quest to save Nome. His journey to help his daughter, find who she really is. And his race against the bush plane and against time. Right? Well. This little adventure, is just one of many he had. I hope you enjoy the story. So if you're ready. Fasten your seat belts and let's go!

It was just another story night. I watched from the inside of our cave, waiting for my father to return. He had gone out hunting. I was still fairly young, but if you ask me. I was old enough to handle myself out there.

My mother sat further inside, watching my two younger brothers. I was a year older then both of them and I was the only female. And let me tell you. I was proud of it! I watched my brothers tumble around on the floor.

'_So immature!' _I thought.

Then they leapt up and pounced on me. I growled in annoyance.

"Conli! Neago! Get off!" I said, pushing them off with my snout.

They just crawled up on my back and did as they always did. Pulled on my ears with their teeth. They were still pups, so that helped, both them and me.

I shook them off, then caught them with my front paws. I held them tightly and licked the tops of their heads, like _I _liked to do! They both growled and grumbled. They hated it, when I did that. I smiled.

"Are you two going to leave me alone, now?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and grinned. I sighed. "Guys! I'm waiting for, papa! Can't you go play somewhere else?" I asked. They both sat up on their hind legs.

"But we want _you _to play with us!" Conli said.

"Yeah! Please, Sissy!" Neago said as well. I sighed, exasperated.

"Sissy! Play with your brothers!" my mother said.

I looked up at her; she was a beautiful White Wolf. Which was surprising. Being I was Black, but I had a White Star on my forehead, and bright Blue eyes. My father was a Brown/Gray Husky. So I was a mix of both. My brothers; they were colored like my father, only darker, but they were more Wolf. While I was a good mix of both. The only thing that kept me from mixing up my brother, was that Conli had Green eyes and Neago had Brown.

I sighed, nodded my head and replied, "Yes, mama!"

Conli and Neago jumped up and down, happily. Then they both crawled up on my back and held on tight.

"We wanna play horsy!" Neago said.

"Yeah! Horsy!" Conli said, as he began to jump on my back.

I started to open my mouth to complain, but quickly closed it again, when my mother gave me a stern look.

I growled under my breath and rose to my feet. _'Why do I have to be the biggest and the oldest?' _I thought.

Then I started trotting around the cave, with my brothers on my back.

"Yeah!" they both cried happily.

I could feel a smile creeping up on my face. As annoying as they could be. They _were _my brothers. And they _were _kinda cute, sometimes!

*Howl*

I stopped and my brothers jumped off my back, as fast as they could.

"PAPA!" we all screamed, running out into the snow. Our mother followed and waited at the front of the cave.

We ran faster when we saw our papa. He smiled and we tackled him.

"Hey! There's my pups! Have you been behaving your mother?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Well. Then I think you all deserve, something yummy to eat!" he said as he reached down and picked up his catch.

We jumped up and down happily, then raced back into the cave. He followed us in. he set down his catch and we dug in. I saw mama walk over and nuzzle her head under his chin.

"You had me worried!" I heard her say.

He smiled and replied. "Oh, Aniu! You worry to much!"

"But you _know _how dangerous it is out there. Even for a Wolf! Which you're not." my mother argued.

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my dinner. Soon, my brothers and I finished up. Leaving plenty for our parents.

"Sissy, will you please get your brothers cleaned up?" my father asked. I nodded.

Then reached down and grabbed my two brothers, by the scruff of their neck with my teeth. Being very careful not to hurt them. I walked over and placed them down near our sleeping area. Then they sat up. Their tails wagging back and forth. I smiled. Then cleaned their faces with my tongue. They both giggled. Pretty soon, they were all cleaned up. I watched as they curled their tongues and yawned big.

I smiled and picked them up, one by one and put them in our sleeping area. My parents had found some old blankets and straw to make our sleeping area soft, comfy and warm. They curled up next to each other and soon, were fast asleep. I smiled and curled myself around them, protectively.

Sometimes, I felt like I was their mother, more then their big sister.

I watched as my parents talked for a little while longer, then they both walked over and began to eat. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I woke up as I always do. To my ears being pulled by my little brothers.

I growled and forced my eyes open. I saw them both crouched down in front of me. I groaned and rolled over on my back.

"Sissy! Get up!" they both said. I opened my eyes again and looked at them, now upside down. They both stared at me, with hopeful expressions. I sighed and rolled over again.

They smiled and crawled up on my back. They pulled on my ears again.

"*sigh* Ok. I'm up!" I said. They smiled and jumped off. I got up, then stretched downward and yawned. I stood up and looked around. Mama and papa were no where to be seen.

"Where are, mama and papa?" I asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

I shook my head. _'Looks like I'm going to be playing "mom" again!'_ I thought.

I looked down at my brothers. They sat there, wagging their tails. "Sissy! We're hungry!" they said.

I nodded and looked around. _'Hmm... no left over's...' _I thought. I knew I needed to get them some food.

"Well. Looks like, Sissy is going to go out and hunt! I want you two to _stay here!_" I said. They grinned.

Then I bared my fangs at them. They both shuddered. "_STAY. HERE!_" I growled.

They nodded, then scampered to the back of the cave. I smiled.

"I'll be back soon. Behave!" I said. They nodded.

I smiled at them, then I took off running, though the snow covered hills. I ran for hours on end. But I couldn't find _anything._ Finally, I gave up and headed back to the cave. I knew that, Conli and Neago would be worried. I looked back. I could barely see my foot prints. I knew I needed to get back soon, before a storm rolled in. I hunched up my shoulders and took off running through the snow.

I could feel the wind, trying to force me back. But I pushed on. When I finally made it back to the cave. I was met with a shock.

"Mama? Papa? Conli? Neago?" I called out.

I looked around. But they were no where to be seen. The cave was empty and deserted. I began to whimper quietly. Then I walked to the front of the cave. I sat down and waited. Hoping they would come home. But they never did. Then I felt a tear slip down my face. They were gone. And I was all alone.

I let out a mournful howl. I didn't know what else to do...

**Ok. That would be the first chapter of this story! And just so you know. This might very from, character POV's to Non POV's. So I will do my best to make it as clear as possible! But yeah. **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**. I wanna know how that was. But yeah. Be sure to check back soon, for the next chapter!**


	2. Finding a Home!

**Ok, FINALLY got time to write this. I know, it's about time! Well don't worry! This'll **_**hopefully **_**be worth it! So yeah. I'm going to shut up and let you all get to reading, chapter two!**

_Chapter two: Finding a Home!  
__(Unknowns POV)_

I spent the night, in the cave. Still hoping that my family would return. But no such luck.

I woke up the next morning. I was starving. And I didn't know where to go or what to do! I was all alone now. I looked around at my home, one last time. Then I walked out of the cave and took off running through the snow.

As I ran. Memories played through my mind. My days as a pup. My brothers being born. All our fun times. My family. My friends. I tried to push the thought away, but found it impossible to do so. They remained vivid and intact in my mind. I sighed and pushed onward.

I would stop once and a while to catch my breath. I was still young, so I wasn't able to cover ground, as quickly as an adult could. But I wasn't about to stop. I kept going. Pretty soon, I made it to a tall mountain. I stared up at it in shock. The mountain looked _just _like a Wolf!

I knew I couldn't climb it. So I made my way around it, instead. The snow blew hard, trying to force me back. But I wasn't about to stop. I finally made it to the other side of the mountain.

I stopped and sat down, to try and catch my breath. I was panting heavily. And the cold air, only made my lungs burn. I tried to calm my breathing, but it wasn't helping. And neither was the fact that I hadn't eaten in two days.

Being a pup made things much harder for me. I got to my feet and carried on. I knew I had to keep going. I walked on, for what seemed liked forever. When I felt myself, being lifted up into the air. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!

I looked down and saw I was standing on... _fur! _I froze. Then I slowly lifted my head, to find myself staring at a _very _angry, Bull Moose.

"I-I-I am _so_ sorry!" I stammered. My eyes were wide with fear.

"You talkin' to me?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I didn't know _how _to answer. He growled at me, then he started to buck up and down. I tried to hold on, but was thrown off. I landed in the snow, in a heap. He turned and charged at me. I leapt to my feet and took off running as fast as I could.

Pretty soon, I found a hollow in the base of a tree. I scampered in and hid there, until the Moose had left.

I slowly poked my nose out, then my whole head. I carefully looked around. I sighed in relief, when I saw he was gone. Then I crawled out and took off running, again.

Pretty soon, I came to an ice bridge. I looked down and saw a raging river beneath it. I shuddered. I had never been to fond of heights. But, truth be know. It wasn't the heights that frightened me. It was the falling and crashing part that terrified me to death!

I slowly placed one paw on the ice. It seemed ok. So I placed another. Then another. Until I was slowly walking across the ice. I smiled and set my sights on the opposite end. I knew I could make it. I _had_ to make it!

But then I froze in my tracks. My fur stood up on end and my ears were perked up high.

*CRACK*

I quickly looked over my back, with wide eyes and saw that the ice was cracking, under my weight. I gasped, then took off running as fast as I could. The only problem was. I was still pretty small! And I couldn't run very fast. Now, compared to my brothers. I was the fastest thing alive! But as one lonely pup. Not so much.

I continued to run, but the ice was flying everywhere. Then the part I was running on, broke. I felt myself falling. I was falling fast and hard. I could see the water, coming up fast.

When I hit the water, I felt every ounce of air in my lungs, leave my body. That water was _cold! _Especially to a young pup like me.

I swam to the surface and gasped for air. I paddled hard, trying to fight the current. Luckily for me, I was a good swimmer! But unfortunately. The river had the fastest current I had ever seen!

I saw a log up ahead. I swam hard and was able to get over to it. There was a branch, hanging from the side. I clamped my teeth around it, as hard as I could. I could feel the water, tugging at me. Trying to pull me along.

Then my eyes widened, when I saw a huge wave, coming towards me. It swept over me, forcing me to let go it the branch. I felt myself tumbling, under the water. I pushed hard and broke through the surface again. I coughed and gasped. Trying to catch my breath again.

Then I saw an ice flow, up ahead. I let the water push me to it. I dug my claws into it and pulled myself up. I hung on, for dear life. I knew I had to get out of this mess, _somehow!_

Then I saw another wave, coming my direction. I could feel myself shaking. Not only was I scare. Hungry. And tired. I was now _very _cold! That water was freezing. Even though, spring was here, the water was horrible. Especially for a pup. I was beginning to wonder, if I was going to make it out of this mess, _alive_.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, as the wave washed over and forced me off the ice flow. I tumbled around under the water. Then I swam back to the surface again. I coughed out water and tried to catch my breath again.

*Howl*

My ears perked up when I heard, what sounded like a Wolf.

"Ahooo!" I howled back. Hoping they would hear me.

"Ahrooo!"

I smiled, when they howled back. Maybe I _would _make it out of this mess.

"AHOO- *cough, cough*" I tried to howl back, but I accidentally gulped down, some of the water.

I coughed as hard as I could. The last thing I needed now, was to choke to death. I could hear the Wolf. Who ever it was, they sounded close. I just hoped they would make it in time!

I kept trying to stay, on top of the water, but the current continued to pull me under. My ears perked up when I heard someone getting closer. I looked up towards the bank, hoping to see someone who would help me.

When the back of my head collided, with something hard. I felt myself slip under the water, as my vision blurred. And then everything went pitch black...

**Dun, dun, **_**duuuun! **_**What's going to happen NOW? Ah, guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Now then. I need to WRITE the next chapter... Oh well. Details, details! So yeah. Please, **_**REVIEW! **_**And be sure to check back soon, for the next chapter!**


	3. A new friend!

**Alright! I'm sure I made you wait long enough to find out what will become of our mysterious Wolf pup! So yeah. I guess that I'll just shut up now and let you all find out!**

_Chapter three: A new friend!  
__(Balto's POV)_

I ran along the snow covered, mountain trail. The wind and snow blew through my fur. I loved to go running, late in the afternoon. It was always so peaceful.

I continued to run. Pretty soon, I stopped to catch my breath. I smiled. That run had really got me excited. I was so excited, that I lifted my muzzle high into the air and let out a long howl. I smiled.

Then my ears perked up on end, when my howl was returned. I listened, then howled again. I perked my ears up. I heard another howl, but it wasn't as long as the first.

I took off, running through the snow. Who ever was howling. It sounded like they were in trouble! I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the river up ahead. I had a bad feeling about this.

I poked my head through the bushes and gasped. I couldn't believe it. There was a pure black Wolf pup, being dragged down river. She was paddling as hard as she could. But the current continued to drag her along. She continued to fight against the river, when she came up on an ice flow. She didn't see it coming and the back of her head, hit it hard.

I watched her disappear under the water, and she didn't come back up. I knew I had to do something. I ran towards the river, took a deep breath and dove into the water, after her.

I looked around, under the water and saw her. She was still being dragged along by the current and she wasn't fighting it, anymore. I swam over to her and grabbed the scruff of her neck with my teeth.

Then I hauled her back to the surface. I pulled her head above the water and looked around. I saw a calm part of the river, and swam towards it. I was able to make it there, then I crawled up onto the back of the river. I pulled her out of the water, onto the bank and laid her down on her side. I looked down at her.

She still wasn't moving. In fact. She wasn't even breathing!

I pushed on the back of her neck, with my nose. She wouldn't budge. Then I gently pushed on the side of her stomach with my front paw.

"Come on, kid! Breath!" I said. I continued to push.

Then I smiled as she started coughing out water and gasped for air. She began to pant and pretty soon, her breathing smoothed out. But her eyes remained shut tight.

I sighed. The poor kid was out cold! I looked her over. She seemed fairly thin. Like she hadn't eaten in a while. And she was so young to be out here all alone.

'_What's a young pup like _you_ doing out here, all alone?' _I thought, as I continued to look her over.

I could see she needed help. That cold water wasn't good, even for an adult like me. But it was worse for a pup. And the fact that she hit her head pretty hard, was enough to say that, she needed help!

"I guess, I should take you back with me!" I said.

Then I bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, again. She hung limply in the air. I held her as gently as possible. Then started off for, Nome.

I soon found my way through the snow, all the way to, Nome. On the way into town. I passed by _my _home. It may be an old boat, that got stuck on the beach. But it made a nice home. I looked around for Boris. He was one of my best friends and adopted father. Even if he was a Russian Snow Goose. He still raised me. I looked around, but he wasn't here.

'_Must be in town!' _I thought.

Then I hopped down from the boat and continued on, into town. It had slowly turned to night, as I had journeyed on. I looked around and saw that everyone was closing up their window and getting ready for the cold night. I could feel the wind picking up. I knew I had to find someone who could help, or this pup would freeze to death.

I looked around, and I knew _just _who to go to!

'_Duke!' _I thought. Then I took off running, towards his house.

Duke was the pilot, to the bush plane. I was good friends with him. He was a nice person. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was very tall. And he was always nice to everyone.

I ran up to his door and started scratching on it, with my claws. I hoped that he was home. I didn't have time to make it any where else, before this poor thing froze to death

I smiled, when I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I looked up and Duke opened the door. He looked around, then looked down at me. He smiled at me. Then he frowned, when he saw the almost frozen pup in my mouth.

"What've you got there, Balto?" He asked, bending down to my level.

He lifted my head higher, to show him the Wolf pup. He looked at her curiously. Then gently took her from my jaws. He walked into the house, over towards a warm fire he had going. I trotted in and walked over to the fire. I sat down, then laid down on my belly. The warm fire felt good.

"Poor little thing! She's just about frozen!" Duke said.

I looked up and saw him lay the pup down on his bed. He then wrapped a warm blanket around her. He picked her up and walked over to the rocking chair, that was by the fireplace. He sat down and held the young pup in his arms. He smiled at her, then at me. He bent down and scratched the top of my head.

"Good boy, Balto! You probably saved this little one's, life!" he said. I smiled. I seemed to be good at that!

Then Duke asked the question, that I had been wondering this whole time. "What's a young Wolf pup doing outside in this weather, all alone?"

He looked down at me. Neither of us, knew the answer to that question.

"Well. It looks like she's warming up. That's a good sign!" Duke said, looking down at the young pup.

I rose to my feet and walked over to them. Duke bent down and showed me the pup. He had her wrapped up, nice and warm. She looked more like a little baby, then a pup. I cocked my head and sniffed her. She smelled familiar. I wasn't sure why. But she did!

Then Duke rose to his feet and walked over to the corner of the room. He held the pup in one arm and dug through a box with the other. He smiled, when he found what he was looking for. I watched as he pulled out a big dog bed. It was just perfect for her.

He then walked over to the fireplace and laid the bed down. He lined some more blankets in it. Then he laid the young pup down in the bed. I smiled. I knew she was in good hands!

I walked back over to the door and scratched at it again. Duke walked over to me.

"You want to go out? You can stay here for the night, if you want!" Duke said.

I smiled, and scratched the door again. Duke chuckled and opened the door. I walked out into the snow and turned to look back inside the house, at the young pup.

"Don't worry, Balto! She'll be fine. You can come back in the morning and see how she is, if you want to!" Duke said. I smiled and barked my reply

Duke smiled and nodded. Then he walked back inside the house. He shut the door and I turned and trotted back to my home. I headed back to the boat. Still thinking about that little Wolf pup. Where did she come from? Why was she all alone? And just who was she?

**Well, well, well! I think that **_**everybody**_** is thinking, what Balto is. Just **_**WHO **_**is this Wolf pup? Well, don't worry! SOON you will find out! So yeah. Please **_**REVIEW**_** and be sure to check back soon for the next chapter, to this (**_**hopefully**_**) awesome story!**


	4. New home New life New name

**Ok, finally got the next chapter done! WHOO! So yeah, hope you all like it!**

_Chapter four: New home. New life. New name  
__(Unknown's POV)_

I slowly forced my eyes open. I wasn't sure where I was. I raised my head up and looked around. I was in some sort of basket. It had high sides and then a low front. It was lined with warm blankets.

I slowly sat up and looked around. I was defiantly _not_ outside! I was in what looked like a huge cave. But there was no front opening. I continued to look around, when I saw something moving in the shadow's.

I cocked my head and watched it. Then it stepped out. I wasn't sure _what_ it was! It was tall and it only had fur on it's head! I had never seen _anything _like it! I shrunk down, into the blankets. I was afraid that this _thing _would hurt me. Then it turned and looked at me. It smiled.

"Hey there, little one! Glad to see you're up." it said quietly. From it's voice, it sounded like a male. But I wasn't sure _what _he was. Then he, walked towards me. I whimpered and backed against the wall of the basket.

He bent down and watched me. "Hey. It's alright! I'm going to hurt you!" he said.

Then he stretched out his hand. I moved a little closer and sniffed it. He didn't _smell _mean. I licked his hand, to show him that I was nice. Then he slowly placed his hand on my head and rubbed it gently. I liked that!

"You sure are a tough, pup! Surviving, after nearly freezing to death!" he said.

My ears perked up at that. I almost died? He smiled at me, then stood up and walked over to a tall, flat surface, with legs. I think it was called a, table! From things my, papa had told me.

He stood there and poured something into a large bowl, then he set the bowl on the floor. He bent down and whistled to me.

"Come here, girl! I've got something for you to eat!" he said.

I raised my snout into the air and sniffed. Whatever was in that bowl, sure smelled good. I slowly walked to the lower wall on the basket. Then I jumped out. I landed on the floor with a _thud. _I stood up and shook it off, then trotted over to him.

I sniffed the food again. It really _did _smell good. I bent down and licked it. It tasted good, too! So I took a small bite. Then I started scarfing it down, as fast as I could.

I could hear laughing. So I looked up, with whatever that food was, all over my face. I saw the male laughing at me. I cocked my head to the side. Why was he laughing?

"My, my. You sure _were _hungry!" he said. I looked at him for a moment, then realized why he was laughing. I must look quite silly, for a proud Wolf pup!

I tucked my tail, between my hind legs and whimpered quietly. He smiled and rubbed my head again.

"Oh don't worry, girl! You're fine. Just enjoy your meal!" he said.

Then he stood up and walked off. I smiled and buried my nose into my food again. After I finished, the male came back into the room. He had a wet rag with him. He walked over to me.

Then he gently slipped one of his big hands under my belly and lifted me off the floor. I squirmed and whimpered. I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Hey! Easy girl. I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said.

Then he sat me down on the table. I sat down and watched him with, curiosity. He smiled at me, then gently cleaned my face. I closed my eyes. It reminded my of my mother. Then he finished and picked me up again. He gently stroked my back. I snuggled down, into his arms. I liked him. He was nice to me!

Then my ears perked up, when I heard a scratching noise. The male set me down on the floor and walked over towards the sound. I quickly looked around, then scampered back to the safety of the basket. I hopped in and dove under the blankets. I poked my nose out and sniffed.

I could smell someone else in here. I poked my nose out further, so that I could see who. I was surprised when I saw. A Dog? Or was it a Wolf? I wasn't sure. The male bent down and patted it on the head.

"Morning, Balto! Come by the see the little one, did ya?"

The Dog or Wolf barked, then trotted inside. I saw him sniff the air, then look over at me. I gasped and pulled under the blankets. Then I felt someone lift the blanket, I was hiding under. I looked up to see the male. He smiled kindly at me.

"Don't be scared, little one. Balto won't hurt you!" he said.

I looked over at, Balto. He smiled at me. I cautiously walked over to him and stuck my nose out of the basket to sniff him. He bent down and touched my nose with his, in a friendly gesture. I sniffed him. He seemed nice. And if the male trusted him, then I guess he was ok.

"I'll let you two get acquainted!" the male said. Then he walked away.

I sat down in the basket and looked up at Balto. He smiled down at me.

"Hi there! You sure are a tough, Wolf pup!" he said.

I smiled at him and asked, "What are you?"

He looked at me funny and replied, "Well. I'm a Wolf and a Husky!" he said. I perked my ears up.

"So am I!" I said. He cocked his head at me.

"Really? You're a mixed breed?" he asked. I nodded my head.

He just stared at me. Then asked, "What's your name, pup?"

I wasn't sure _what _to say. "Well. My family always called me, Sissy! But I think it was just a nick name. I'm really not sure _what _my name is!" I confessed.

"Well. I'm sure Duke can come up with a name for you!" Balto said.

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Duke? Who's that?"  
"Duke is that man over there!" Balto explained. Looking over at, Duke.

"What's a 'man'?" I asked.

Balto laughed and asked, "You mean to tell me, that you don't know what a human is?"

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry! I've never seen one of them, so I wasn't sure what he was!" I said.

Balto smiled at me. "It's ok. Do you know where you live?' he asked.

"I used to live on the back side of the mountain, that looks like a Wolf!" I said.

"Wolf Mountain? Really? Wow! So, how'd you get over here?" he asked.

"Well. I lost my parents and my little brothers, Conli and Neago! So I came over here, to try and find someone to take care of me and someplace to live! But, I ended up getting caught in the river and I'm not sure how I got here!" I said. Balto smiled.

"Well, that would be thanks to me!" he said. I smiled.

"It was _you _howling!" I said.

He nodded his head and said, "Yup! It was me"  
"So. You must have saved me!" I said. He smiled and nodded again. "Thank you, Balto!" I said.

He lifted a paw and rubbed the top of my head. "Anytime, pup!"

Then Duke walked over to us.

"Well, Balto. It would seem that you two are getting along quite well! But, it would seem that this little one, need's a name! Other then, 'little one'." Duke said with a laugh.

Balto nodded and smiled. I looked between the two. Duke looked down at me and watched me for a minute. Then a smile crossed his face. I cocked my head. Had he thought of something?

"I think I've got the perfect name for this, little pup!" he said.

Balto and I looked at each other, then back to Duke. Both wondering what it was.

Duke smiled and said one word, "Shadow!"

I thought about it. Then slowly smiled. It was _perfect! _And from then on, my name was, Shadow…

**Ok, there's the next chapter! And I know what some of you are thinking. Shadow? Really? Oh what can I say. I just LOVE that name! And it DOES fit her! She IS pure black! So it DOES fit her! So yeah. Please **_**REVIEW**_**! And be sure to check back soon for more!**


	5. The Climber!

**Ok, here's is the next chapter! Sorry about the long wait! I sure hope you all enjoy it! And please don't forget**_**. REVIEW!**_

_Chapter five: The Climber!  
__(Shadow's POV)_

The days slowly turned into weeks. And the weeks slowly turned into months. Until it was my second birthday. I trotted happily around town. It felt so good to be two!

I passed by my house. I smiled when Duke walked out.

"Hey girl! How's it feel being two?" he asked. I licked his hand, then barked twice.

He laughed and rubbed my head. "That's what I thought" he said.

Then he walked back inside. I had lived with Duke, since the day Balto brought me into town.

I trotted away, happily. I decided to see if Kodi wanted to play. He was Balto's son. I liked Kodi a lot. He was kinda cute, in a way! I walked around looking for him. I walked into one of the alley ways and looked around. I didn't see him, so I turned to leave.

Then I was tackled to the ground. I rolled over on my back and found myself staring up at one of the big Dogs. Even though I had grown older. I was still fairly small. I was almost the size of Balto now, but I was still smaller then he was.

The Dog stood over me and growled. "Where do you think you're going, runt?" he asked.

I growled. I hated being called names.

"Go away, Brute! I don't want any trouble!" I said, through bared teeth.

He just smiled. "Oh it's to late for that!" he growled.

My eyes widened, as he reached down and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I yelped in pain. He was _not _being careful with his teeth. I wiggled around, trying to get him to let go. But he held on tight.

"Put me down!" I cried. I didn't like this!

I felt him tighten his grip a little. I was worried I was going to be hurt badly!

"Put her _DOWN!_"

We both looked up to see a red and white Husky, glaring at us. He growled and bared his teeth at us. I gasped and smiled.

"Kodi!" I cried happily.

I could hear Brute growling. "Not a chance!" he said.

He sounded funny, with me hanging from his jaw. I stifled a giggle as Kodi advanced towards us. Kodi was almost like my big brother at times. He was always looking out for me.

"I said. Put her down. Right _now!_" Kodi growled.

I yelped as Brute tightened his grip again. Then he growled and dropped me to the ground. I hit the ground, shook my head, then jumped up and scampered over to Kodi. I crawled up under him. Then I stuck my head out, from between his front legs, and glared at Brute.

Brute huffed at us and said, "This ain't over! I'll be back!"

Then he stormed away. I crawled out from under, Kodi and smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Kodi!" I said.

He smiled down at me and said, "Aw, anything for the birthday girl!"

Then he turned and walked away. I cocked my head.

"Come on! I've got something to show ya!" he said.

I smiled and bounded after him. He led me over to the boiler room and pushed it open with his paw. He jerked his head inside.

"Go on in!" he said. I nodded and stepped into the dark room.

I sniffed the air, then jumped to the side, as I heard someone yell, "Birthday Dog Pile!"

I laughed, as someone pulled off the curtain on the window and I saw all my friends, piled up on top of each other.

"Gotta be faster then that!" I said with a laugh.

Balto smiled and walked over to me. "Hey, pup! How's it going?" he asked, as he rubbed my head with his paw.

I smiled and replied, "Much better, thanks to Kodi!"

Balto looked at me funny, then he looked at Kodi.

"I'll tell ya later!" Kodi said, through a laugh.

Balto laughed and nodded. Then said, "Come on, Shadow! We've got a birthday surprise for you!"

I smiled. I liked surprises. Then I asked, "It's not another failed, Dog Pile, is it?"

Balto laughed. "Nah! It's _way _better!" he said.

I grinned and trotted after him. He led me over to a blanket on the floor. I could tell it was covering something. Balto gripped the corner of the blanket and pulled it up. I smiled, when I saw what was under it. It was a huge bone. I sat down on my hind legs. My tail was wagging non stop.

Jenna, Balto's wife, walked over. She was a red and white Husky, like Kodi. She smiled at me.

"Happy birthday, Shadow!" she said. I walked over and nuzzled my head against her, as a 'thank you'. She smiled.

"Go on. It's all yours!" she said.

I smiled. Then I spun around and pounced on the bone. I could hear everyone laughing. I smiled as I bit into my bone, happily.

For the rest of the day, we all just played around and had fun. I think, Muk and Luk, the twin Polar Bears, had more fun then any of us. When we finished with our party, we all walked outside. But what we saw, surprised us.

Everyone was gathering around in the main part of town. Balto, Jenna, Kodi and I all walked over, to see what was happening. Everyone was talking about some climber, that was going to climb the most dangerous mountain around. And I couldn't believe which one it was. It was, Wolf Mountain!

"Did they just say... Wolf Mountain?" I asked.

Balto nodded his head. It was the first time since we had met. That we had thought about that mountain. We stuck around to find out a little more. Then we each went our separate ways. I make my way to Duke's house, still thinking about what I had heard. The climber was going to climb the mountain in just a few days! Which most saw as impossible. And once he climbed it, he was supposed to claim it or what not.

I really wasn't sure. So I didn't really brother to think about it, much. I decided to take the short cut, to Duke's house. It was through the dark alley way!

Now, I couldn't care less about the dark. I could see fairly wall, so I wasn't to worried! The only problem was. Other Dogs didn't care about the dark either.

I carefully walked along. Trying to hurry as fast as I could, without making it known. I was almost to the other side. When a Dog stepped across my path. I looked up and saw the biggest Husky in town.

"What do you want, Brute?" I growled.

He smiled. "I think you know what. We've got some _unfinished _business to attend to!" he said.

I felt myself, starting to shake in fear. Kodi had gone home. And there was no one else around. I was on my own, for this one. I knew that my best chance, was to make a run for it. So I took off running. I ran through his legs and in the opposite direction, as fast as I could.

"Get back here, runt!" Brute yelled. But I kept running.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Then I tripped over a rock on the ground. I hit the ground hard. I lifted my head and shook it. I looked back, to see Brute chasing after me. I gasped. He was almost on me, when I felt someone grab the scruff of my neck and lift me off the ground.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see who it was. Then I felt them start to run. I kept my eyes closed tightly. Then a few minutes later, I was set back down, again.

"Hey, pup! Shouldn't you be home, and not getting into trouble?"

I opened my eyes, when I heard the voice. "*gasp* Balto!" I cried happily.

I spun around and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Balto! I owe you big." I said.

He smiled at me. "Eh. It was nothing!" he replied.

I giggled quietly. Then he asked, "What are you doing over here, anyways?"

I sat down on my hind legs and hung my head. He sat down next to me.

"Well. I was heading home, but it's been slow, since I've been thinking about the climber! And how he's going to climb the mountain. Thinking about it, reminded me of my parents and my little brothers." I replied quietly.

Balto smiled at me. Then said, "Shadow. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

I looked up at him and asked, "What's that?"  
"What did your mother look like?"

I wasn't sure where he was going with that, but replied, "She was pure white. Whiter then the snow!"  
"And your father?"  
"Well, he was brownish gray! My brothers look a lot like him! But darker."

Balto heaved a deep sigh. I cocked my head in confusion. Then I got up and walked around, until I stood in front of him.

"Balto. What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked down at me. Then a smile slowly crossed his maw.

"Shadow. I think I'm your big brother!"

**WHOA! Is this what it seems? Are Shadow's parents, Balto's parents as well? Ohh, looks like things are heating up now! But yeah. Be back soon, for another chapter and please, **_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Missing!

**Alright. I am SO sorry that I have taken SO long with the next chapter! I've had a bit of writers block, but I think I've FINALLY got an idea brewing! And for that idea, I would like to thank, the TOTALLY AMAZING, flying space ostrich, for! He gave me a WONDERFUL idea for this story! So thank you SO much, dude! And also. I TOTALLY suggest that you check out his work! He has an AWESOME story on his fan character, Jet! Jet is a Kung Fu Panda character! So yeah. Check him out and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter six: Missing!  
__(Shadow's POV)_

I stood there. Staring up at Balto in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"Y-you're my... brother?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. Then he said, "My mother. Her name was, Aniu! Just like your mother."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. But when I thought about it. He _did _look like my dad in a way.

"I-I-I don't know what to say!" I stuttered. He smiled at me. "I figured that. Don't worry! We'll figure it all out, together!" he said.

I smiled and nodded. Then Balto rose to his feet.

"Come on. I'll walk you home! Just to make sure that you get there, without any problems!" Balto said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. Balto could always make me smile. When we got back, I scratched at the door, like I always do. Duke opened it and smiled.

"Hey girl! I was wondering where you were!"

Then he saw Balto standing there. He bent down and scratched his head.

"Hey there, Balto! I see you were looking after, little Shadow again, weren't ya?"

Balto barked. Duke just chuckled. Then opened the door. I trotted inside and turned to look back at Balto. My big brother!

"See ya later, Balto!" Duke said.

Balto barked again. Then turned and trotted off. Duke walked back inside. He walked over to the table and picked up my food bowl. Then he set it, down on the floor. I trotted over happily and dug in.

"I figured that you would be hungry, when you got home!" Duke said, bending down and rubbing the top of my head.

I barked once, then dug into my food again. Duke chuckled, then walked over and sat down in his rocking chair I finished my dinner, then walked over and laid down at his feet, in front of the warm fire. I looked up and saw him pull out a book and started to read it.

I smiled and curled myself up, into a tight ball. I draped my tail across my nose and soon fell fast asleep.

A little while later. I woke up and stretched out. I opened my mouth, curled my tongue and yawned big.

I looked up and saw that Duke was still reading his book. Then he flipped the last page, smiled and closed the book.

"Well. Looks like you woke up just in time to go to bed!" Duke said with a laugh.

I stuck out my tongue and panted happily. Then I bounded over to my big basket, hopped in and settled down for a good nights sleep.

*One week later*

I jumped up and down, trying to get my chew toy from Duke. He held it high in the air and I continued to jump up and down for it. Duke laughed and threw it across the snow covered trail.

I quickly chased after it. Duke had brought me out, further away from town, to play fetch.

I pounced on my toy and chewed on it. Then I grasped it, tightly in my teeth and started back for Duke.

*BANG*

I jumped as I heard a shot gun go off. Then I heard another loud bang. I ducked down, as the bullet, whizzed past my head. Then I took off running. I knew I had to get back to Duke. And _fast!_

Pretty soon, he came into view. I ran up to him and hid behind his legs. He bent down and scooped me up. He gently stroked my back.

"What's the matter, girl?" he asked.

I buried my snout into his big arms, as I saw a hunter walk out. That's when Duke realized what had happened.

"Oh my. Is this... _animal_ yours?" the hunter asked.

Duke set me down on the ground and walked towards the hunter. I tucked my tail between my legs and crouched down, close to the ground.

"Yes she is. And she's not an, '_animal_', as you put it!" Duke said.

The hunter slung his gun across his back. "But. She looks like a Wolf!" he said.

Duke turned back to me and whistled. I cautiously trotted over to him. I sat down at his feet and looked up at him.

"She may look like a Wolf. But she isn't wild like one!" Duke said.

The hunter quickly apologized, then left us be. Duke turned back to me.

"*sigh* That's the third time this mouth! I think it's time that we got something, to show that you belong to me!" Duke said.

Then he started walking towards town. I leapt to my feet and bounced after him.

But unlike I had thought, we didn't head home. No, Duke walked over to the General Store.

I trotted in after him and walked over to Dipsy. She was a really nice dog. A little over weight, but she _does _eat all the time, so yeah.

And what did you know. She was eating again! Her tan floppy ears, hung out from her bowl of food. Her stubby tail was wagging as fast as it could.

I trotted over to her. She pocked her head up out of her bowl and smiled at me.

"Hi, Dipsy!" I said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Shad! What are you and Duke doing here?" she asked.

I sat down on my hind legs. "Duke wants to get something that will tell people, I'm not a wild Wolf!" I said, staring at the ground, ashamed.

"Oh no. It happened _again?_" Dipsy asked.

I solemnly nodded.

"Well. Don't you worry. We all know you're a good girl!" she said.

I forced a smile. "Thanks, Dipsy!"

Then Duke whistled for me. "Come here, Shadow!"

I quickly trotted over to him. He bent down and showed me a collar. It was a dark blue. It went quite well, with my black coat. Duke carefully snapped it around my neck. I sat down and looked at it. I kinda liked it.

Duke smiled, then reached into his pocket to get out his money, to pay for it.

"Say, Duke! Did you hear about that mountain climber?" the manager asked.

Duke shook his head and said, "No. What's going on?"

The manager shook his head sadly. "Poor man. He was supposed to be back to his camp, four days after he left to climb the mountain. But he never returned!"

Duke stared at him in shock. "You mean, he's...?"

The manager nodded and said sadly, "Missing!"

I looked over at Dipsy in shock. She looked up at me. Neither of us knew what to think.

The mountaineer was missing on Wolf Mountain!

**Well, look at this! It would seem that this mountain climber is in trouble! But what's going to happen to him? Will he be able to find his way off the hardest mountain to climb? Or will he need some help? Find out, hopefully soon! But please do not forget to **_**REVIEW!**_


	7. A New Leader

**Ok. I am SO sorry for taking so long! I've been a little stumped, on what to write. So yeah. I'm good now! WHOO! So yeah. Here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter seven: A New Leader  
__(Shadow's POV)_

I couldn't believe it. The climber was missing!

Duke talked with the store manager for a few more minutes, then we walked out. He stopped outside the store, then he bent down and patted me on the back.

"Go on, girl! Go play with your friends!" he said.

I barked happily. Then ran off, towards Balto's home. Even thought I was small, I was _very _fast. And pretty soon, the old boat, which Balto called home, came into view.

I ran up to it, and climbed into one of the holes on the side. Then I ran up onto the deck. I looked around. Then I saw Boris. Or as I always called him, uncle Boris.

"Uncle Boris! Uncle Boris!" I called happily, as I ran over to him.

He turned around and smiled. "Well hello, Shadow! What are you doing here? And are you wearing a collar?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Well, it looks lovely on you!" he said.

I grinned. "Thanks! Uncle Boris. Do you know where, Balto is?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sleeping. _Still_!" Boris said, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. That sure sounded like my big brother. I trotted past Boris, and headed towards where Balto slept.

Then I called back, over my shoulder, "Thanks, uncle Boris!"

He smiled and nodded. I trotted off and soon found the main cabin. Balto's nose was poking out, from under his blanket. I giggled quietly. Then I ran over and pounced on him.

"Balto! Wake up!" I said.

He groaned and opened one eye, and glared at me.

"Isn't is still morning?" he asked, sleepily.

I laughed and replied, "No. it's afternoon! Come on. I've got something to tell you!"  
"*sigh* Alright. I'm up!" Balto said.

Then he shook the blanket off, got up and stretched. Then he sat down and stared at me.

"Ok. What's so important that you had to wake me up?" Balto asked.

I sat down on my hind legs. I suddenly felt sad and worried about the climber. "Do you remember that climber, that was going to climb, Wolf Mountain?" I asked.

Balto nodded. "Yeah. What about him?"  
"He's missing!" I said.

Balto's eyes went wide. "What? Really?" he asked.

I nodded my head sadly and quickly explained what I'd heard.

"Balto. Do you think he's really lost? Do you think he's in trouble?" I asked.

Balto thought for a moment. "I'm worried that he is!" Balto said.

"What do we do? We can't just leave him out there, all alone!" I exclaimed.

Balto sat there. Then he rose to his feet. "Come on. I've got an idea!" he said.

Then he took off running. I jumped up and ran after him.

"Hey, Boris! Come on, we're going into town!" Balto yelled.

Boris looked up, as Balto and I jumped over the railing on the boat, hit the ground and took off running. Boris jumped down and ran off after us.

"Wait for me!" he called.

We both laughed, and kept running. When we got into town, Balto told me to go find Kodi and Jenna, then meet in the boiler room.

I ran towards Jenna's house first. And luckily for me. Kodi was there, visiting his mom. I ran up and slid to a halt. Panting hard.

They looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, Shadow!" Jenna said.

"Hey, look mom! Somebody's got a brand new collar!" Kodi said.

I sat down and smiled. I was really starting to like this collar a _LOT!_

"Yeah. It's a long story! I'll explain later. But right now, we need to go meet, Balto in the boiler room! We've got an emergency on our paws!" I said.

They looked at each other, then nodded. Then we all took off running, towards the boiler room.

When we got there, I saw that Balto had rounded up almost all of the Dogs in Nome.

I walked in and then walked over and sat down, next to Balto. All the Dogs watched me curiously. Even after all this time, some of the Dogs still saw me differently. But Balto has told me that, that was normal.

He told me that most of the Dogs had teased him, for years and years, because he was half Dog, half Wolf.

Everyone in the room got very quiet, when Balto and I rose to our feet and walked out to the middle of the room.

"Balto. What's going on?" Jenna asked.

I could see that she was worried. No one, so far, knew about the missing climber. Other then the humans, us and Dipsy.

"Shadow. Perhaps you should tell everyone what you know and what you heard!"

"Everything?" I asked.

Balto nodded. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. Almost sadly. I knew just about everything about that mountain. But that was because I had lived so close and my parents had told me stories about it.

Balto then walked over to the side of the room, and left me standing there, alone. Ready to tell what I knew.

"Well. As all of you know. There is a mountain climber, who went to climb, Wolf Mountain! But the thing about that mountain is. It is the hardest mountain to climb. _Ever!_ But what's worse. Is that the mountain climber is _lost!_" I explained.

Everyone gasped and then questions rang out. I stood there, unsure of what to do next. Then Balto walked forward and calmed them all down.

"Alright. Now, we need a plan, to help the climber! And I think, that the best Dog to lead us. Is, Shadow!" Balto announced.

I stared up at him, in pure shock. Did he want _me _to lead the rescue?

"I-I can't lead a rescue team! I'm to young and I don't even know _how_ too!" I protested.

Balto smiled and said, "Don't worry. We'll be right there, to help you along!"

I looked down at the ground. I wasn't to sure about this.

"I don't know, Balto. What if I mess things up?" I asked.

Balto smiled. "Don't worry. You won't! You know more about that mountain, then _any _of us! You can do it." Balto said.

I looked up at him and smiled wide. "Ok. I'll do it!" I said.

Balto smiled and said, "Then may I present, the newest lead Dog; Shadow!"

All of my friends, cheered for me. I beamed. I couldn't believe it.

I was a lead Dog. And I was going to lead the rescue to save the mountain climber!

**Ok, sorry that was so short and kinda boring. But don't worry! It should HOPEFULLY heat up soon! So yeah, please review and check back soon for more!**


	8. Starting the Journey!

**OH MAN! I HATE writers block. Well, I'm back all! And I know. It's about time! Well, I can't help it. I've had a **_**horrible**_** case of writers block for this story. But I've FINALLY got an idea for it and am ready and raring to go! So let's get to it!**

_Chapter eight: Starting the Journey!  
__(Shadow's POV)_

I still was in a slight state of shock, at the fact that I was now a Lead Dog. I was so honored to be given such a huge responsibility and I was ready to do my part for my team.

"Well, Shadow. I think that it's up to you, who is going on this rescue mission!" Balto said.

I nodded my head and looked around at all my friends. I knew that my team had to work well together and had to be strong through anything.

I rose to my feet and slowly walked around.

"Everyone. If your name is called out, please step forward!" I called out.

Everyone nodded and stood ready, waiting incase I happened to call their name.

I smiled and looked around. Then I began to call out names.

"Balto,"

Balto smiled and stepped forward.

"Kodi,"

Kodi grinned at me, and stepped up next to his father.

"Dusty, Ralph and Kirby,"

The three Huskies stepped forward. Two boys and a girl. One of the good things about Dusty coming is, I wouldn't be the only girl!

I looked at the team I had so far. I knew we still needed a few more members. And I knew just who to choose.

"Muk and Luk," I called out.

The two Polar Bears stepped forward, smiling at the fact, I had chosen them.

I smiled. My team was almost complete.

"And finally. Uncle Boris!" I said, a smile on my face.

The old Russian Snow Goose, stepped forward and smiled at me.

"Alright. The rescue team is now complete. I want you all to head home and get a good nights sleep. As for the rest of you. Keep us in your thoughts and prayers, as we start our journey." I said.

The rest of the dogs raised their noses towards the sky and howled up at the roof. I smiled.

Then I turned to my team and said, "Team. I want you all to meet me back here, first thing tomorrow morning. Be sure to be ready for the adventure of a life time. Wolf Mountain is the hardest mountain to climb, that has ever been seen. And we're gonna climb it, until we find the missing climber. And we're _not_ coming back, until we do!"

My team all nodded their heads in agreement. Then after a few more questions and exchanges of 'good lucks' and 'can't wait until you get back'. We left the boiler room and each headed for our homes.

I walked home silently. Still deep in thought, about how well I could lead my new team. I knew I had to do it well, or the climber and possibly even each of us, could be hurt badly or even worse.

By the time I reached my home, it was almost dark. I walked up to the door and ran my claws along the wood. After a moment, I heard foot steps coming from inside. Then the door swung open and I saw Duke smiling down at me.

"Hey there, girl! Did you have fun with your friends?" he asked.

I barked twice and stuck my tongue out and panted lightly. He chuckled and stepped aside and aloud me to walk inside the warm house. It felt so good to be home.

Duke walked over to the table and picked up my bowl from it, then placed it on the floor. I trotted over and buried my snout into my food. I ate it all quickly, then sat on my hunches and begged for more.

"Still hungry? Alright. More dinner coming right up!" Duke said.

I really wasn't so hungry, as I knew that I needed to have a good meal, to start my day off tomorrow and by the time I would be waking up. Duke wouldn't be awake to feed me.

He dished out my food and placed my bowl on the floor again. When he wasn't looking, I pushed against my bowl with my nose and shoved it out of sight.

Then I trotted over to Duke, who was sitting in his rocking chair, reading a book. I plopped down on the floor, near his feet.

He smiled and bent down and scratched the top of my head. I panted happily. Then he set his book down and picked me up off the floor. He laid me in his lap and just rubbed my back. I laid my head down on his lap and smiled. I knew that it might be a long time, before we did this again.

Pretty soon, Duke headed for bed. He set me down on the floor, and I walked over and hopped up into my basket. I circled around three times, and laid down. I laid my head down on my front paws and yawned.

And before to long, I had fallen fast asleep.

The next morning, I slowly forced my eyes open, to see that the sun wasn't even up. I stood up and stretched. I opened my mouth, curled my tongue and yawned wide.

Then I jumped out of my basket and walked over to where I had hid my food bowl. I quickly ate my food and then walked to the door.

I stopped and looked back towards Duke's room.

"Good bye, Duke. I'll be back soon!" I said quietly.

Then I pushed the door open and walked out. I turned around and pushed it closed again.

Then I trotted off through the snow, towards the boiler room. But then I stopped and looked back, one last time at my home. I felt bad about leaving. But I knew that someone had to help the missing climber.

Then I turned and walked to the boiler room. I knew that I would be back someday.

But what I didn't know, was that my adventure was going to be a lot crazier then I had thought it would be...

**Ok, SO sorry for taking so long and for giving you all this little, short, boring chapter. I PROMISE that things are going to be heating up soon. Just bare with me on this one! So yeah. Please review and check back for more soon! Hopefully...**


	9. Trouble from the Start!

**Ok, I REALLY gotta work on getting chapters up sooner. Sorry for the wait all! But here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter nine: Trouble from the Start!_

Shadow trotted along, as quickly and quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake anyone up, or wake up any trouble.

Brunt being the one she didn't want to wake up. He was the meanest Husky in Nome. Even meaner then Steele himself. And for whatever reason, Brunt didn't like Shadow, one bit.

Shadow quietly made her way to the Boiler Room. The door was open, just a crack. She pushed her nose through and opened the door.

Then Shadow slowly walked in. The Boiler Room was lit up, only by a small fire in the main boiler. She smiled and trotted over to it.

No one else was here, so she thought she'd try to catch a quick nap, before her friends got there. She trotted over by the warm boiler and laid down in front of it. She rested her head on her front paws and closed her eyes.

But not a few moments later, her ears perked up high. She raised her head up and looked around. She lifted her snout up and sniffed the air. She could smell someone. And they weren't friendly.

She slowly rose to her feet and looked around the room again.

"Who's there?" she called out.

All she could head in return, was a slight breeze from outside.

"Whoever you are, come out! Before I come and find you." Shadow said.

She carefully walked around the Boiler Room and looked around. Then suddenly, something jumped from out of the shadow's and knocked her to the ground.

She shook her head and looked up. She bared her teeth and growled. Standing before her, was the black and white Husky, Brunt. He bared his fangs in a smile.

"Aw, look what the cat drug in!" he growled.

Shadow leapt to her feet and hunched her back. She bared her teeth and growled at Brunt.

"Look. I'm just waiting from my friends!" Shadow growled lightly.

Brunt simply rolled his eyes and advanced towards the Wolfdog. Shadow did her best to stand her ground, but she was still scared.

"Oh, so you'd hurt a lead dog?" Shadow asked.

Brunt looked around the room, stupidly. "I don't see any of the lead dogs!" he said.

Shadow stood up, as tall as she could. "Try looking straight ahead, idiot!" she said.

Brunt stared at Shadow. His eyes flared with anger. Then he lunged at Shadow, with his teeth bared. He aimed for her neck. But Shadow ducked to the side and he grabbed her back, instead.

Shadow yelped, as she tried to brake away from Brunt. He had a very tight hold on her. She reached down and clamped her teeth down on his, front right leg.

Brunt relinquished his hold on her and howled in pain. She backed away from him, as best she could. She winced, when her back began to burn. She knew he hadn't gotten a good hold on her, so she would still be alright. As long as he didn't bite her again.

Brunt spun around and faced her. He was simply furious that she had bit him. Then he leapt at her again. Shadow backed up at far as she could, until she was pushed up against the wall. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

But the attack didn't come. Shadow looked up, when she heard snarling. She saw Brunt being pushed to the side. By none other then Balto and Kodi.

They both worked together and pushed the big Husky back. Then Kirby, Dusty and Ralph ran in. Dusty ran over to Shadow and sat down beside her. Dusty gently licked Shadow's wound. Shadow winced, but let Dusty lick her.

Ralph and Kirby hurried over and helped Balto and Kodi with Brunt. They soon had him cornered and far away from Shadow.

"Back off, Brunt!" Balto growled.

"Yeah! And stay away from Shadow!" Kodi added, with a snarl.

Brunt bared his teeth at them. "Yeah. Sure!" he said.

"We mean it, Brunt! Stay away from the new lead dog." Kirby said.

Brunt huffed and lifted his head up. Then he laughed as hard as he could.

"You mean that _runt _really _is _the new lead dog?" Brunt asked.

"Don't you _dare_ call Shadow a 'runt'!" Kodi growled.

Brunt rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Then he glared at Shadow, who had hid herself behind Dusty.

"This ain't over, runt. I'll be back!" he growled.

Then he turned and limped out the door. Shadow slowly began to pant. Then she slid down into a laying position. Her back still burned. Then the others trotted over to her.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" Kodi asked.

Shadow slowly nodded, after a moment. Balto gently sniffed at the gash's on her back.

"These don't look to bad. You sure were fast at getting out of his grip!" Balto commented.

Shadow forced a smile up at him. "Did you see his leg?" she asked.

The others laughed. "That would explain why he limped outta here!" Kodi said.

Shadow grinned. Then Boris, Muk and Luk walked in.

"Goodness me! What happened here?" Boris asked.

"Long story, uncle Boris!" Shadow said.

He nodded and walked over, with Muk and Luk, close behind. Shadow slowly pushed herself up and steadied herself. She smiled at her team. She knew she had to be strong for them.

"Are you sure you're alright, Shadow?" Muk asked.

Luk mumbled and nodded in agreement. Shadow simply smiled at them.

"Yes, I'm fine! Even if I wasn't, I'd be alright." she said.

Balto smiled at her. "Well, if you're up to it and if everyone is ready. Then I think it's time we got going!" he said.

Shadow nodded her head. "I agree. We need to get going, while the day is still new!"

Everyone smiled and nodded. Then they slowly headed out the door. They walked in a tight group. Soon, they were walking out of town. They all looked back, one last time.

They could see the sun coming up, on the far side of Nome. They all knew they were leaving their people and family behind.

But they knew, that they would be back soon. _With_ the mountain climber...

**Ok, so that chapter was, more of less, blah. I just have been SUPER stumped on this story, so yeah. I'll HOPEFULLY have some more chapters up soon and hopefully, we'll get to some more exciting stuff soon. So yeah, please don't forget to leave your review! And yeah. Later!**


	10. Bridge's to Cross

**Ok, finally got some idea's for a new chapter! I sure hope you all like it, so yeah. Enjoy it everyone!**

_Chapter ten: Bridge's to Cross_

Shadow led her team proudly. She would not let them down. The team tracked through the snow and ice, as best they could. Every once in a while, one of them would slip. But they still fought on.

Shadow looked back and saw her team trudging after her. She forced her head back around and pushed hard against the blinding snow.

After a while, they came across a slim and skinny ice bridge. Shadow looked at it, very worried.

"Alright every. We're going to have to do this slowly and carefully, if we're going to make it across! This is the shortest way and we need to go this way." Shadow said.

Everyone nodded and looked at her. She cocked her head, then she realized they wanted _her _to chose who went first and who went last.

Shadow sat down and decided that, Balto would go first, incase something happened, they would need a strong leader. Followed by Kodi, Ralph, Kirby, Dusty, Boris, Muk, Luk and lastly herself.

Balto made it to the other side safely, then the other followed closely behind. Shadow watched the bridge closely, and could see it wouldn't take much more weight. She gulped, when it was her turn to cross.

Everyone waited on the other side for her, trying their best to encourage her across. She slowly placed a paw on the ice and felt her fur stand up on end. The ice was very, _very_ weak and it wouldn't take much for it to brake.

She could feel herself shaking, as she slowly crossed the bridge. She knew she had to be quick, but slow, if she was going to make it across.

"Come on, Shadow! You can make it." Balto said, from the other side.

Shadow looked up at her friends and forced a smile. She continued slowly walking across. She was almost to the other side, when her ears perked up on high.

She heard a sound that she had heard nearly a year ago, when she was making her way _away _from Wolf Mountain. The sound of a thin ice bridge, cracking under her weight.

She had a look of pure fear on her face, as she heard the ice cracking. She looked back and saw the ice, as cracks began to appear. All starting small, but then growing bigger and bigger.

"Come on, Shadow! _RUN_!" Kodi called out.

Shadow looked up at her friends, then pushed off as hard as she could and took off running down the thin ice bridge. She could feel her claws digging into the wet ice. Her paws slipping every once in a while, but she continued on.

She pushed harder. She could feel the ice, braking under her weight. She fought on, and soon came to the other side. But not before the ice gave way under her.

She let out a scream, as she fell. Balto ran towards the edge and clamped his teeth down on the scruff of her neck. Shadow stared down at the long fall, that was before her.

She could feel Balto's teeth digging into her skin, but she didn't feel the pain. She just stared downward. Kodi, Ralph and Kirby ran over and helped to pull her back up on solid ground.

Once they got her up, they pulled her further away from the edge. Shadow laid on the ground, trembling badly. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing quickly.

Balto and Kodi laid down in front of her, while Dusty, Ralph and Kirby laid around her. They all made a tight circle around her, to show they wouldn't leave her.

"Don't worry, Shadow. You're safe now!" Boris said, trying to cheer the pup up.

Shadow looked up at him, nervously. She was breathing so quickly, you almost couldn't see her breath, from the cold. She still trembled badly in fear.

"Hey. It's ok. You're alright!" Balto said, as he moved closer and gently nuzzled her.

Shadow tried not to whimper. But she was still so scared. She laid her nose down on her front paws and shook. Balto shook his head. He knew how scared she was.

"Come on. We don't have much daylight left." he said, taking charge of the group.

The others nodded, then Balto put his nose near Shadow's.

"You want me to carry you?" he gently asked.

Shadow looked at him and nodded. Balto moved around and let Shadow crawl up onto his back. Shadow held on tightly and tried to calm her terrible trembling.

"Alright. Let's go!" Balto said.

The group nodded and then they all set off. Each of them were worried about Shadow. That had been a _very _close call. They had almost lost her. And they would not let that happen.

Balto led the team along, trying to be careful where he stepped, so that he wouldn't slip on the ice and fall. He knew that Shadow would probably be very scared, from even the slightest fall.

After a while, they came to a large grouping of trees. Balto looked around and nodded to himself. This would be the perfect place for them to camp for the night.

"Alright team, you know what to do. Find some good sizes tree branches and make a thick wall around us, to block out the snow. I'll stay here with Shadow." Balto said.

They all nodded and hurried off to do what they were told to. Balto laid down and let Shadow crawl off his back. She gently slid off his back and plopped down into the cold snow. She still trembled and was scared.

Balto looked up, and he saw that fresh snow was starting to fall. He knew they would have to push the branch's up around them, to keep the snow off them.

Balto brought his gaze back to Shadow. She had her nose resting on her front paws, and her black coat was now speckled with white, from the snow.

She trembled, not only from the fright she had, had. But the snow and cold was getting to her as well. Balto knew that she would be in fragile shape for a little bit.

Then he walked over and laid down beside her, trying to keep her warm. She smiled and snuggled up closer to her brother. She slowly started to close her eyes, sleepily.

"Hey, do me a favor and keep those pretty blue eyes of your open, will ya?" Balto asked.

Shadow looked up at him. "Why? I'm tired." she said quietly.

Balto nuzzled her and said, "You're in bad shape right now, I don't think it would be safe if you fell asleep just yet." Balto said.

Shadow nodded sadly. "I-I can try." she said.

Balto smiled. "Good." he said, as he nuzzled her again.

Then after a bit, the others came back, each dragging a branch with bunch's of leafs still attached to them.

"Alright, how do you want us to do this?" Dusty asked.

Balto got up and walked over. "Dusty, you sit with Shadow and keep her warm." he said.

Dusty nodded and walked over to Shadow. Shadow smiled up at her, and Dusty laid down beside her. Then Balto turned to the others.

"Alright, since it's snowing, we need to try to build them up around us, so that maybe we can keep some of the snow off of us!" he explained.

Everyone nodded and quickly got to work. They pushed the branch's up and made a lean-to sort of thing. When they were done, Kodi ran over and told Shadow and Dusty, that they had some place to stay.

Dusty nodded and stood up and walked towards their sleeping place. Shadow tried to get up, but her legs shook underneath her. Kodi smiled and gently grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and carried her over to their lean-to.

Once everyone was inside, Muk and Luk laid down in front of the entrance, to help block the wind. Since they had such thick coats, they were the best candidates for the job.

Kodi gently set Shadow down and laid down next to her. She still shook, but not as badly now. Everyone gathered around her, and made a tight, warm circle. Shadow smiled at her friends.

"Alright everyone. We've got another long day ahead of us. I say we all get a good night's sleep!" Balto said.

Everyone nodded and settled in for a long nights sleep. Kodi laid close to Shadow, to try and keep her as warm as possible.

Balto also moved closer to her. He wasn't about to let his little sister, go into shock and freeze to death. She had already come close to that once. He wasn't about to let that happen again. Not if he could help it.

He and Kodi both watched as the team fell to sleep, including Shadow. Shadow slowly let her eyes close and her breathing slowed slightly.

Balto and Kodi smiled at each other, then they both settled down and fell asleep as well. They both knew that they had a hard journey ahead of them.

And that their troubles were just starting...

**Alright, there's the next chapter for ya! It's kinda boring, if you ask me, but I can't get things going TO fast. Gotta take a good pace. So yeah, hope you all liked it at least a little and I'll try to have more soon, if I can! Please don't forget to leave a review and yeah. Later!**


	11. The Chase!

**OK! OK! I finally figured out the next chapter. I hope you all like it and yeah. Enjoy it all!**

_Chapter eleven: The Chase!_

The next morning, Shadow slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that all her friends were still sleeping soundly. She smiled as she stood up and carefully stepped around them.

She walked out of their lean-to and bent down and stretched out her body. She opened her mouth, curled her tongue and yawned wide.

She blinked her eyes and looked up, she could see the snow falling gently towards the ground. She smiled as the snow flakes gently landed on her nose.

She giggled softly and buried her nose into the snow playfully. She hadn't slept much that night, but she still felt good. The snow was refreshing to her.

Then before she knew it, she was rolling around in the snow. She kicked it up and let it shift through her fur. She remembered when she was little and her parents would take her out to play in the fresh snow. But they always had to be careful, because some of the Wolves that lived nearby, didn't like her father.

They always said that Huskies should stay with their kind, not roam about with the Wolf packs. But Shadow didn't care what her father was. She loved him and that was all that mattered to her.

After a bit, she rolled onto her belly and sighed. She rested her head on her front paws and let a gentle smile cross her maw.

Then she thought about her parents and her little brothers. She was very worried about where they were, or if they were alright. She was scared that they were out there, hurt. Or even possibly dead.

She quickly shook the thought away. Her parents and brothers couldn't be dead. Could they?

Then she perked her ears up, when she heard someone coming towards her. She looked up and saw Kodi walking towards her. She smiled and rested her head on her paws again.

Kodi walked over to her and laid down next to her. Shadow looked over at him and smiled lightly. He returned the smile and cocked his head slightly.

"What are you doing out here?" Kodi asked.

Shadow looked down towards the ground. Kodi laid his nose near hers and waited for her answer.

"I-I was just thinking is all." Shadow said, after a moment.

Kodi nodded. He could tell she was still nervous from yesterday, but something else seemed to be on her mind.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kodi asked, gently.

Shadow stared at the ground for a moment. She never had told anyone how she felt, for fear she would be picked on, for her feelings.

"I'm worried about my parents and my two little brothers. I have no idea where they are, and it worries me." Shadow explained.

Kodi nodded in understanding. He had been worried about his dad, when he left to go find Duke, once he realized that his dad had the right idea, going to help him. He understood what that was like; to worry about your parents well being.

He always worried about his sister, Aleu, every day. After his father had come back without her and had told them, she finally found her home. The place she felt she truly belonged. He worried about her.

Kodi knew that deep down, his sister was alright and was where she needed to be, but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry about her well being.

It was the same way with Shadow. Shadow was like his sister in a way, and he would do anything to keep her safe from harm.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here? Playing in the snow?"

The two canines turned and saw Balto walking towards them. They both let out a chuckle and Balto walked over and laid down in front of them.

"Oh, we were just talking, dad!" Kodi said.

Balto nodded and looked at the two canines. They both smiled at him. And he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright. Are you feeling better today, Shadow?" Balto asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better from my scare." she said.

Balto nodded once, pleased that she was doing better. He knew that they all had a hard journey ahead of them, and they all needed to be strong.

After a while, everyone had woken up and all tried to get themselves awake enough to walk straight. That being harder for Muk and Luk. They were all very glad that Shadow was doing well, and pretty soon, they were off on their journey again.

They all hiked through the sleet and snow together. Each watching the others backs. They knew how dangerous the woods could be, in the early morning.

They continued onward. Trying to be careful of the slippery ice. They, who had claws, used them to dig into the ice, to keep from sliding so badly.

They continued on, until they made their way up into a mountain trail. It was thin, and only two of them could walk on the trail at a time.

Shadow and Balto led the way followed by, Kodi and Dusty, Ralph and Kirby, Boris and Muk, then Luk last, since he was so much bigger.

Shadow looked back and saw him and Muk trying not to look over the edge. She chuckled quietly. That was just like the Polar Bears.

Balto watched her and could tell she was doing much better, which made him feel better. He was glad she was getting over her scare.

They finally made it to the top of the narrow way and lined up side by side. They stood, looking out at the forest, that stood before them.

The trees stood tall and proud. And the snow blew lightly between them. The sun barely shone through, casting an aroma, that smelled of danger and darkness. They all knew that hiking through the woods could be dangerous. But they weren't scared.

"A-are you _sure _we have to go through there?" Muk asked nervously, as Luk shifted and whimpered next to him.

Shadow turned back and smiled at the Bears. "Don't worry you two. It's fine!" she said.

Then her ears perked up, as did Balto's. They both turned back to the forest and bared their fangs, and growled low. The others saw this and worried looks crossed their faces.

"What's wrong, dad?" Kodi asked.

Balto and Shadow didn't move a muscle. They knew something was wrong and they were fearful of what it was. They both lifted their noses high in the air and sniffed.

Both their eyes widened, when they caught a whiff of what the danger was. They both looked to each other, with fear in their eyes.

"Alright everyone, we need to find safer and higher ground. It's not safe here and we need to get out of here. Now!" Shadow said.

They all looked at her and Balto, with curious and almost fearful expressions. Then Shadow and Balto quickly bounded through the snow, and led the others away from the trees.

The others hurried after them, then they saw another ledge along the mountain. It was wide at the bottom and so thin at the top, that only one of them could walk across, then it came to a small bridge, which made Shadow shudder. She sent Balto ahead and the others followed him, while she stayed at the bottom.

Kodi was the last to go, before Shadow. He knew something was wrong, just by the look in her eyes. Then it was his turn and he carefully made his way up. Shadow was about to follow him, when she heard something.

She spun around and her eyes widened. Coming through the trees, was the largest black Bear she had ever seen. He had red eyes, and was simply furious _and_ hungry.

He looked at Shadow and just stared at her. His eyes almost seemed to burn right through her. She stood there and shook fearfully. Then He let out a loud roar and made his way towards the Wolfdog.

Shadow stood there, motionless. To scared to move. The enormous Bear, continued to advance towards the shaking pup.

"Shadow _RUN_!" Kodi called, from higher up on the ledge.

Shadow stared at the Bear for another moment, then took off running as fast as her legs would carry her. The Bear roared again and took chase after her.

She ran up the ledge, as quickly as she could, with the Bear hot on her heels. She slipped on the ice, but kept running. Everyone had already made it across the bridge and didn't realize that Shadow was in trouble. Only Kodi knew it and he wasn't about to leave her behind.

He ran down the ledge again and hurried towards her. The Bear was almost on her and he swiped his large paws at her, knocking her off the side.

She let out a terrified scream, as she clung to the side of the ledge, with all the strength she could muster. She looked up and saw the Bear standing over her, his fangs bared.

Shadow was afraid she wouldn't be able to make it out of this one, but then Kodi came from no where and knocked the Bear to the side. The Bear fell, and Kodi ran over and grabbed Shadow by the scruff of her neck and hauled her back up.

Then the two canines took off running as fast as they could. They could hear the Bear roaring and running after them. They hurried and soon made it to the bridge.

When the others saw them, they knew that they were in trouble. Shadow and Kodi both looked at each other, knowing that they both wanted the other to go first. But when the Bear caught up with them, Shadow pushed Kodi ahead of her and stood behind him, so he had to keep running.

Kodi shook his head and hurried across, with Shadow hot on his heels. They could hear the Bear and knew he was close behind them. They ran as fast as they could, and Shadow glanced behind them.

When she saw the Bear, starting to cross the bridge and she could feel it starting to crack. She ran faster and faster, knowing they had to hurry. Kodi could feel the ice cracking and ran faster then ever.

Kodi ran and made it to the other side and turned back to look for Shadow. She ran as fast as possible and he could see the black Bear was almost on her.

Shadow hurried as quickly as she could and she knew how fast she had to be, if she was going to make it across, before the ice cracked.

She could hear the others calling to her and saying 'you can make it'

She ran faster and faster and finally made it to the other side and her friends. They heard the ice crack and they all turned and saw the bear falling down, down, down. Down to the raging river below.

The group hurried over and looked over the edge. They saw the bear swimming hard, and climbing up onto the bank of the river. He shook off and roared angrily, then he muddled off into the forest and disappeared.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. That had been much to close of a call. They all looked at Shadow, who shook lightly, but not as badly as she had, when she had her fall.

"What? I'm alright!" she said, when she saw them staring at her.

Balto walked over to her and nuzzled her. "Just making sure, little sis." he said.

Shadow smiled up at her big brother. She knew he cared about her. She just wished sometimes her friends and family wouldn't be so worried. She hated seeing them so worried about her.

After a little bit, they all slowly continued on their journey. They were all still shaken a bit. Kodi and Shadow, more then the others.

All they could do was continue on. But they all knew that this was not the only challenge along their path.

They would have more things to over come, very, very, _very_ soon...

**Alright, I FINALLY got a new chapter up. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I've been so stuck on this story. BUT! I can tell you that things are going to get VERY interesting in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this and PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!**


	12. Taking a Fall

**Alright, SO sorry for taking so long, but... finally got another chapter going! And uhhh, was my last one okay? Because no one has reviewed it, that's kinda why I haven't been in a mood for writing this story, so yeah, PLEASE review people, I live off those things! Now then. Here's the chapter!**

_Chapter twelve: Taking a Fall_

The group of rescuers hurried and trudged through the snow and sleet. They knew that the mountain climber didn't have much time left and they needed to move.

Kodi and Shadow were still very shaken from the chase with the bear and they had to force themselves to keep moving. They both knew that they had to keep moving, or the mountain climber wouldn't make it.

"Hey, you two okay?" Dusty asked, coming over to the two canines.

They both looked up at her and nodded silently. Dusty smiled at them, then walked back over to Ralph and Kirby.

"She's worried about us, you know." Shadow quietly said.

Kodi nodded. "Yeah, I know. But we're okay, right?" he asked.

Shadow smiled. "Right."

They continued on their trip in silence, only talking once in a while. Finally they all decided to make camp for the night. They all pitched in, and made a nice lean-to, like last night.

After the dogs did some hunting, they all had a nice meal, then settled down for the night. Shadow though, had trouble sleeping.

Every time she closed her eyes, memories of her parents and little brothers, flooded her mind, as well as questions.

Where are they? Did something or someone take them? Did... I do something wrong?

All of those, and many more, kept the young pup awake for most of the night, until she finally fell into a restless sleep. She constantly stirred around, until she accidentally woke Balto.

He yawned wide, then looked over at the pup. He could see something was troubling her, especially in her sleep. He carefully got up, and walked over to. He gently nuzzled her, then laid down next to her.

After a bit, she calmed down, and slept quite soundly. Balto smiled, and then he too, returned to the dream world for the night.

*The Next Day*

Everyone woke up, around the same time, ready to get going on their trip again. They were all excited to be going again, and just hoped that everything stayed good today.

They walked and walked, until they came to a mountain. Shadow stepped forward, and held her nose up high. She sniffed, and her eyes widened.

"This is it. The way home." she said.

She dropped her nose to the ground, and started sniffing around some more. Then she caught a hold of a _very _familiar sent.

'_No. They never came here, they were just pups.' _she thought to herself, _'but then... how come I can smell my little brothers near here?'_

She shook off the question, as just a fluke, a nagging feeling, of wanting to see her family again, that made tricks form in her mind.

"You okay, Shadow?" Balto asked, walking over to her.

She nodded. "I'm fine big brother. Just follow my nose!" she said.

Then she dropped her nose down again, ignoring the smell she found, and continued towards the mountain. The rest of their group followed close behind, watching the area around them, for any signs of bears.

They did not need another bear attack again. Shadow kept sniffing around, until she finally caught onto another smell.

"It's this way, come on!" she called back, before taking off down a narrow path way. The group all looked at each other, then took off running after their leader.

Shadow soon led them towards a smaller mountain. She looked at the path they would have to take, with a smile.

"This path will take us to the other side, right near Wolf Mountain!" she explained.

Everyone nodded, with smiles and 'oh yeah's' ringing out. Shadow beamed, very proud that she had led them here so well. Balto walked up and smiled at her.

"Lead the way, kid." he said.

She nodded, then took off down the path. Everyone followed closely, and pretty soon, they were climbing higher and higher. Every once in a while, one of them would look down, to see how high they were.

Each of them were slightly worried, but not Shadow. She was used to climbing the mountains. It was natural for her, to crawl along the paths.

"Don't worry, this is the highest place, we'll be down soon." she said, as she reached the highest point of the path.

Then as she reached it, she suddenly stopped and her fur bristled. She looked around, with her ears perked straight up. Something wasn't right to her.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Kodi asked.

"Stay back!" Shadow barked, as she looked around again.

Then like a flash of lightening, something sprung from behind a rock, and leapt at Shadow. The pup yelped in pain, as a snake sunk it's teeth, into her front, left leg.

She backed up, trying to shake it off, as she felt herself getting dizzy, from it's quickly spreading venom. As she tried to shake it off, she slowly edged closer to the mountain side's edge.

And then just as she was able to shake it off, her paw hit a weak point in the ice, and it crumbled under her, sending her off the side of the mountain, and down a long drop, to the bottom.

"Shadow!" Kodi screamed, as she quickly fell.

Everyone gathered around the edge, trying to spot her, but she seemed to disappear.

"Come on! We have to get down there, and find her!" Balto barked out.

They all nodded, and took off running as fast as they could, down the path.

'_Hang in there Shadow, we're coming.'_ Kodi thought, as they ran to find their friend.

Each of them hoping, she would at least survive the fall, because if she didn't, she wouldn't have a chance to survive the snake's deadly bite.

And they knew how slim her chances really were, if they didn't make it to her in time...

**Okay, been wanting to write this scene for a while now. I really hope it goes over well. I know it's a cliff hanger, meaning I will TRY to write faster. But you all know HOW I will write faster? If you all REVIEW! I feel like I've done something bad, if you all don't tell me how I did. Good or bad, like the chapter or not, please REVIEW! Account owners and guest's alike, you ALL can review, please take a moment or two from your day, just to say a few words if anything, it really makes me smile. But until then, hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll catch you all next time!**


End file.
